


Try

by KellyJK



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gallacest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyJK/pseuds/KellyJK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call in the middle of th night on Lip's cellular, then he realizes it's Ian. He wants to believe he's back, because he can't wait anymore.<br/>And Ian is back. But Lip is full of hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> _The main pairing is Ian/Lip, so if you don't like incest don't read it because **this is an incest story**_.  
>  In this story you can find Ian and Lip, but also the **Milkovichs** , they will be so much important especially Mickey.  
> I hope you like it, this is just the prologue. I wish I will update soon, but let me know if you like it!  
>  _Kelly_

  
**Prologue**   


A call in the middle of the night woke him up, but when he answered the phone no one spoke, not even a single sound. Lip then realized it was Ian, and he had missed his breath for a moment.  
 _It had to be Ian, Lip was pretending it was Ian_. He wanted it was Ian like he had never wanted anything in his life so much.

It was night, it was winter and Ian had returned. Lip knew: it was a certainty that he could feel in his own _bones _. He wanted to find him, he wanted to know where he was, he wanted to see him, he wanted to kill him for doing what he had done.__  
Lip felt cold outside and inside, but the inside was the worst to bear, the worst one to fight.  
Lip was walking on the road in the middle of the dark, with the only light of the street lamps to illuminate the neighbourhood wrapped in absolute stillness.  
He looked around, but he saw only darkness and he heard only silence. It was like being alone in the world, with nothing and no one.  
Lip continued to be cold, he felt frozen as if he was made of ice. The ice burns more than the fire, at times. Lip slipped his hands into the pockets of the jeans, pulled out a half-empty pack of cigarettes and placing one of them between his lips. He lit it and for a brief moment a red and orange light sparkled in the darkness.

__When he looked up, he saw _him_. It was Ian, _his_ Ian, his little brother. He was standing immobile with his back pressed against the main facade of an old motel with the neon sign that was falling into pieces, and his eyes were literally stuck on him.  
Lip felt the lash of the sea into himself, in a multitude of giant waves that seemed indestructible, but he wasn't like them. _Karen had broken his heart, even Mandy had done it in some way and then Ian_._ _

Lip had never been so scared in his life. He was afraid of making mistakes, the fear of ruining everything, afraid to make a choice: it was fucking scared, he was really scared and that _fear was eating him alive_.  
Ian was to start to approach, advancing towards him. And, when they were face to face and eye to eye, Lip wanted to kill him for everything he had done.  
But the only thing Lip did was remain silent and so did Ian. 

“Be angry with me, hit me if you want, scream at me! But do something or say something for the God's sake!,” Ian exclaimed, continuing to face him and to come _closer_.  
Lip pushed him _away_ and, with furious tears in his eyes, he said: "Shit, I didn't deserved it. But you did it the same, selfish bastard".  
Lip had the anger in his eyes when he said again, if possible, with greater anger: "I'm done with you, I don't wanna see your fuck-face anymore, but Fiona and the others are still worrying for you. Make them know you're alive, _unfortunately_. "  
Lip's words hurt him like a _sharp blade_. Lip's heart started to shiver in his chest when he saw Ian's eyes became more shiny, brilliant, like _stars_. Ian was about to cry, Lip perfectly knew those eyes.  
" _Done?_ ," Ian asked with a trembling voice.  
" _Done_ ," Lip repeated firmly with more conviction.  
"Why are you doing this to me?," he demanded without any hopes in his voice, looking down without facing his brother.  
" _You've done the same with me_ ," he pointed out with a sorrowful smile on the corner of his mouth.  
"I don't know where to go, I don't know where to sleep tonight, I spent all the money I had to take the bus, and to call you from the phone booth," Ian explained.  
"Guess what? I don't give a fuck, go fuck yourself," Lip spat out harshly.  
"Don't do that," Ian said and it seemed almost a whisper, a pray.  
"Don't what, Ian, exactly?," Lip raised his eyebrows, trying to act like he really didn't care and like he really didn't know what Ian was talking about.  
" _Don't leave me_ ," he murmured, words trembling in the cold air of the night.  
" _Like you've left me? Because you fucking did it_ ," he yelled then with all his fury, his veins were showing how much he was angry.  
"I've missed you as hell," Ian said, staring at him in the eyes.  
"Nice try, very convincing, but fuck you," Lip commented sarcastically.  
"We're still brothers," another whisper, "you're still my brother".  
Lip rummaged in his pockets, pulled out some money and threw them on the ground.  
" _You're not my brother anymore_ ," Lip said turning his face away, walking down the street. 

__Lip smiled. It was a sad, terrible smile. He felt his heart totally broken, and it couldn't be fixed, not this time.  
He was _torn_. And _Ian he was torn too_._ _


End file.
